


Hush, Hush

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Fan slips into May's roll just as she thinks May asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "meifan fluff please? something really soft and warm and bed-y. thank you~" I know that you were just trying to get me to write something to cheer me up, but I appreciate the efforts, anon.
> 
> Characters are at least eighteen, not that anything happens. Reminder of my headcanon of Lan Fan being dmab trans and May being ace etc. etc.
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd/etc.

With the Emperor insisting on exercising his supposedly properly trained other guards—to his shadow’s honest distrust and just as honest gratitude—May awakens with warmth heavy on her back and heat weighing down her sides. She breathes: pillow, cover, oil and sweat and horse-dust and iron and lubricant. Lan Fan.

 _Her_ Lan Fan. Curled up over her and around her as though sheltering her from some unforeseen maelstrom. If May tilts her head up just slightly she can feel the gentle pulses of Lan Fan’s slow, slumbering breaths as they whisper over her dancing bangs, can detect the rhythmic drums of Lan Fan’s heartbeat in the shadow of her throat. When she lifts her eyelids faintly, the room has been swallowed in the embrace of night, but she has been swallowed in the embrace of love, and so the darkness pooling around the roll upon the floor means little but a comfortable dimness that settles on her eyelashes and bids her sleep.

As if subconsciously Lan Fan tightens her grip. May inhales; Lan Fan’s grip compresses her and her lungs ache. An ache she welcomes, an ache that reminds her of the woman who loves her so deeply.

She listens: Lan Fan’s breath quickens along with her pulse. A sudden sharp inhalation and a languid expulsion that prompts May to press herself closer until the curve of her spine digs into Lan Fan’s stomach and she feels Lan Fan’s hip bones on her rear. And something else.

“Lan Fan?”

A grunt. “. . . mm . . . May?”

May tucks her knees in further, coils inwards on herself. She senses Lan Fan shift behind her. A wetness on the back of her neck. A kiss that spreads warmth up her neck and down her shoulder blades. She reaches out a hand, finds Lan Fan’s at her chest, and intertwines their fingers, slipping hers over Lan Fan’s knuckles to heat the crevices in-between.

“Lan Fan.”

“Are we playing this game again?” Lan Fan says, quietly, each word more like a breath. “May.” Squeezing in more tightly, May reminds herself of Xiao Mei during a winter morning crisp as a pane of glass, where the panda would burrow deeply into May’s shirt until her squeaks gave way to a comforting susurrus of mews. In the same way May cranes her neck to press a kiss to the underside of Lan Fan’s jaw. She detects the curve of Lan Fan’s facial muscle, detects the shy quirk of Lan Fan’s smile, and May cannot help the wideness of her own grin.

“Lan Fan,” May murmurs again, less because she has anything to say and more because she _can_ , “thank you. And before you ask _for what_ —” Lan Fan huffs and May stifles a laughs. “—it’s for you coming in and lying down without asking me.”

She listens to Lan Fan’s measured cycles of inhalations and exhalations. After a moment Lan Fan responds in that gentle manner of hers that reveals nothing but tempered steel wrapped in gossamer silk: “I was worried that you’d be angry with me for simply taking up your bed, and—”

“You’ve been dating me for nearly a year and you think I wouldn’t _like_ sleeping next to you? Hmph!” Before Lan Fan can say anything back May wriggles inwards and tucks Lan Fan’s arm under her chin to hold it against her chest. “Ssh.” May notes that the pressure has eased from her. Not the warmth or the weight, but the pressure, and for Lan Fan picking up the subtles cues May is grateful all the more. A gratitude she could never express with her words or her letters or her tongue, but with her touch and her kisses and her warmth. And that, she hopes, would be enough.

(“It’s more than enough,” Lan Fan whispers as if reading May’s mind; if not her mind, then her _chi_ , and May blushes. “It’s more than enough.”)


End file.
